marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Credits
Full Credits for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Stan Lee as Smithsonian Guard *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Jenny Agutter as Councilwoman Hawley *Bernard White as Councilman Singh *Alan Dale as as Councilman Rockwell *Chin Han as Councilman Yen *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc *Salvator Xuereb as French Pirate #1 *Brian Duffy as French Pirate #2 *Zack Duhame as Engine Pirate *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Ferdinand Lopez *Christopher George Sarris as Skinny Steve *Aaron Himelstein as Cameron Klein *Allan Chanes as Launch Tech #2 *Gozie Agbo as Dr. Fine *Christopher Markus as SHIELD Interrogator #1 *Stephen McFeely as SHIELD Interrogator #2 *Pat Healy as HYDRA Scientist #1 *Ed Brubaker as HYDRA Scientist #2 *D.C. Pierson as Aaron *Danny Pudi as Moore *Bernard Zilinskas as Com Tech #2 *Branka Katic as Renata *Angela Russo-Otstot as Garcia *Jon Sklaroff as Russo *Chad Todhunter as Charlie Weapons Tech *Abigail Marlowe as SHIELD Tech *Jeremy Maxwell as Lead SHIELD Pilot *Emerson Brooks as Senior SHIELD Agent *Evan Parke as SHIELD Agent *Ricardo Chacon as STRIKE SGT. #1 *Griffin M. Allen as STRIKE SGT. #2 *Ann Russo as STRIKE Agent *Joe Rosalina as STRIKE Agent *Michael Debeljak as STRIKE Agent *Eddie J. Fernandez as STRIKE Agent *Jody Hart as 25th Floor STRIKE Agent *Steven Culp as Congressman Wenham *Derek Hughes as Human Resources Executive *Wendy Hoopes as Doctor *Ethan Rains as Lead EMT *Dominic Rains as CIA Instructor *Charles Wittman as Capitol Hill Police *Andy Martinez Jr. as Capitol Hill Police *Michael De Geus as FBI Agent *Terence O'Rourke as FBI Agent *Anne Grimenstein as Committee Member *Dante Rosalina as Little Boy in The Smithsonian *Robert Clotworthy as Fury Car (voice) *June Christopher as SHIELD Computer (voice) *Gary Sinise as Smithsonian Narrator *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver (uncredited) *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch (uncredited) *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (uncredited) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List (uncredited) *Ron Underdahl as Riley (uncredited) *Davis Aguila as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Karen Gadson Alexander as ER Nurse (uncredited) *Tex Allen as Diplomat (uncredited) *Dan Anders as D.C. Cop / Driver (uncredited) *Cullum Andrews as Museum Kid (uncredited) *Diedra Arthur-O'Ree as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Ben Atkins as Military Veteran (uncredited) *Thomas R. Baker as Soldier (uncredited) *Dean Barlage as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Dyrell Barnett as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Shaira Barton as Tourist (uncredited) *David Biedrzycki as French Mercenary Soldier (uncredited) *J. Blakemore as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Troy Bogdan as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sharita Bone as Patron (uncredited) *Nicolas Bosc as French Pirate (uncredited) *Colin Botts as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Ken Bray as Smithsonian Guard (uncredited) *Drew Breeden as Armed Guard (uncredited) *Cristee Brianas as Mall Guest (uncredited) *Kathryn Bright as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *John Brooks Jr. as Quinjet Pilot (uncredited) *Brittany Buck as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Jeremy Michael Burns as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Amanda Burry as Museum Patron (uncredited) *Travis Allen Bush as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jose W. Byers as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Rachel Camacho as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Ulysses E. Campbell as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Steven Thomas Capp as Baseball Player (uncredited) *Adam Caroselli as Reporter (uncredited) *Cullen G. Chambers as Secretary of Defense (uncredited) *Sandhya Chandel as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Michael V. Chastain as Driver (uncredited) *Giles Clarke as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Daniel Clifford as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *David Cohen as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Joel Cole as S.H.I.E.L.D. Flight Deck Crew (uncredited) *Adrian Coles as DC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Andrew Constantini as WW2 Russian Soldier (uncredited) *Kelly Copeland as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Martin Cremer as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Layla Cushman as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Guy Cusson as Virtual Repelling STRIKE Force Agent (uncredited) *Rydell Danzie as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Chad Daubenmire as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Alan Davis as National Mall Jogger (uncredited) *Rick L. Dean as Surgeon (uncredited) *Adrian Denzel as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Rick Dremann as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Damon Driver as Sergeant Michael Duffy (uncredited) *Shannon Edwards as D.C. Commuter (uncredited) *Michael Eric as S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Agent (uncredited) *Mark Falvo as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Kelly Fandrey as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *John Fecek as Mall Shopper (uncredited) *Rod Fielder as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Roshawn Franklin as Virtual D.C. Cop (uncredited) *Alvin J. Frazier II as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent (uncredited) *Logan Fry as Guest Services Volunteer (uncredited) *Lauren Gabbard as Washington D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carmen Gangale as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Bryan Geary as Museum Guest (uncredited) *JoAnna Leigh Gerondale as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Nicholas Gibeault as Apple Store Shopper (uncredited) *Shawn Gonzalez as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Tommy Goodman as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *David Gragg as Museum Patron (uncredited) *Rylend Grant as Stabbing Vagrant (uncredited) *Philip Greene as Smithsonian Visitor (uncredited) *Dot Gregory as Museum Staff (uncredited) *Jordan Greytak as Military Veteran (uncredited) *Beshoy Hanna as Victim (uncredited) *Aswan Harris as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security (uncredited) *Carmen Dee Harris as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Kriz Chris Henri Harriz as Street Dealer (uncredited) *Brian Hartong as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Nate Hatton as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Josh Heileman as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Dominique Henderson as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Rachel Herrick as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *David Hill as Politician (uncredited) *Ray Hodge as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Richard M. Hooper as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jenna Hoskins as D.C. Business Woman (uncredited) *James Howard as Smithsonian Guard (uncredited) *Orion Hughes as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Eric Lee Huffman as Russian Soldier (uncredited) *Raiden Integra as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Johnathon L. Jackson as STRIKE Force Agent (uncredited) *Chris Jameson as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Domaine Javier as ER Nurse (uncredited) *Vimalraj Jayaseelan as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Christopher Kaczmarek as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Mike Karban as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Guard (uncredited) *Robert E. Kerr as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Bill Kennedy as D.C. Cop (uncredited) *Andrew Kiser as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Kevin Kissig as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent / Driver (uncredited) *Jason Klingensmith as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sharyn Kmieciak as Museum Visitor / Mall Patron (uncredited) *Andrew Knode as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Tara Kodosky as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent (uncredited) *Inder Kumar as Washington D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Justin Lally as Man with Captain America shirt (uncredited) *Jennifer Lavi as D.C. Business Woman (uncredited) *Annette Lawless as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Kris Leiter as Precision Driver (uncredited) *James Lewis as Smithsonian Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Lucas Lind as CIA Recruit (uncredited) *Scott Lockhart as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carlos Lopez Jr. as SWAT Member (uncredited) *George Ludden as Smithsonian Employee (uncredited) *Les Mahoney as Quinjet Pilot (uncredited) *Phil Mallon as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Charlene May as Hostage (uncredited) *Joseph McCaughtry as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Terry McConnaughey as Museum-Employee Supervisor (uncredited) *Kayla McDonald as Pedestrian / Precision Driver (uncredited) *Brent McGee as Quinjet Pilot (uncredited) *Johanna McGinley as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Orlando McNary as Colonel (uncredited) *Neal McNeil as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Britney Meeks as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Melissa Merry as Waitress (uncredited) *Brett R. Miller as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Justin Mitchiner as Apple Employee (uncredited) *Brian R. Moore as D.C. Cop (uncredited) *Tony Moore as D.C. Professional (uncredited) *Sue Danna Myer as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Paul Nandzik as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Demetrice Nguyen as Marty (uncredited) *Rasik Ohal as Bodyguard (uncredited) *Philip Ongert as Hostage (uncredited) *Roger Petan as Man Exiting Apartment (1938 Flashback) (uncredited) *Edward Pfeifer as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Bryan Pixler as Museum Security Guard (uncredited) *Paul J. Porter as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Sage Porter as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech (uncredited) *LaTrallo Presley as D.C. Construction Worker / Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kristina Randjelovic as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent / Mall Patron (uncredited) *Marse Ratliff as Pedestrian / Businessman (uncredited) *Martin Reese as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Brent Reichert as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Katana Ren as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Danea Rhodes as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Vincent Riviezzo as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Paul David Roberts as Sound Guy (uncredited) *Jason Rocco as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Earl Rorer as Military Veteran (uncredited) *Trent Rowland as 1940's Soldier (uncredited) *Gabriella Sagnes as Mall Shopper / Museum Guest (uncredited) *Arne Sagnes as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Jostein Sagnes as Kid at the Museum (uncredited) *Brenda Sampson as Museum Patron (uncredited) *Lynda Santa as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Melissa Santiago as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Jason G. Sarris as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Debbie Scaletta as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Robert B. Schneider IV as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Jeff Seich as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Guard (uncredited) *Nestor Serrano as General Scudder (uncredited) *Tom Shafer as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Christina Shaffer as D.C. Driver (uncredited) *Bill Sharpe as 1940s Soldier (uncredited) *Joel Shock as S.H.I.E.L.D. Security (uncredited) *Oren W. Siegel as Senate Committee Member (uncredited) *Michael Simpson Jr. as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Brandon Singleton as Museum Tourist (uncredited) *Matthew Skomo as S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Agent (uncredited) *Kevin Slone as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Kristen Lee Smith as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Al Sotto as Museum Guest (uncredited) *Jason Speer as Husband (uncredited) *Patrick Michael Strange as D.C. Businessman (uncredited) *Jason Tait as Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (uncredited) *Derek Talib as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Andy Tatarko as DC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Simmie Terrell as Civilian (uncredited) *Joel Thingvall as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Robert P. Thitoff as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Bryon Tobin as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Nicole Tubbs as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Brittany Tyjeski as Tech Agent (uncredited) *Jason L. Wang as D.C. Pedestrian (uncredited) *Christopher Warner as Baseball Coach (uncredited *Joss Whedon as Smithsonian Visitor (uncredited) *Lawrence Whitener as SAG Vehicle Driver (uncredited) *Jasmine With as Mall Patron (uncredited) *Xavier Wolf as Boy in Captain America Suit (uncredited) *Travis Wong as French Pirate / S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Agent (uncredited) *Theresa Wylie as Museum Visitor (uncredited) *Mitchell Yee as HYDRA Soldier (uncredited) *Jimmel Young as Mall Pedestrian (uncredited) *Adam Lee as Background (uncredited) *Haley Lynn Rose as Background (uncredited) *Cecil Parker as Featured Background (uncredited) *Jules Yockey as Precision Driver (uncredited) *John Crickellas as Unknown (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Anthony Russo :Joe Russo Screenplay by :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Produced by :Kevin Feige Associate Producer :Mitchell Bell :Lars P. Winther Executive Producers :Louis D'Esposito :Alan Fine :Victoria Alonso :Michael Grillo :Stan Lee Co-Producer :Nate Moore Director of Photography :Trent Opaloch Assistant Director: :Joss Whedon Production Design by: :Peter Wenham Film Editing by :Jeffrey Ford :Matthew Schmidt Costume Design by: :Judianna Makovsky Visual Effects Supervisor :Dan Deleeuw Visual Effects Producer :Jen Underdahl Music by :Henry Jackman :Dominic Lewis (additional score) Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Casting by :Sarah Finn Art Direction by :Steve Christensen :Beat Frutiger :Kevin Ishioka :Gary Kosko :Thomas Valentine Set Decoration by :Leslie A. Pope ADR :Danielle Hartnett :Rodney Saulsberry :Daniel Cummings :Ben Pronsky :Michelle Ruff :Chris Sprister Stand-Ins :Colin Botts :Cami Bradford :Dave Coennen :John Dannug :Bill McAdams Jr. :Rachel Steele :Delpaneaux Wills :Evie Wray Stunts :Kenny Alexander :Matt Anderson :Gregory Barnett :Jeffrey Barnett :Christopher Brewster :Joseph Bucaro III :Chris Carnel :Mark Chapman :Funan Chien :Craig Conaway :Clay Cullen :Phil Culotta :Gui DaSilva-Greene :Steve Davison :Holland Diaz :Doc Duhame :Christopher Durand :Kiante Elam :Eyad Elbitar :Annie Ellis :Richard Epper :Jon Epstein :John Escobar :Dane Farwell :Jeremy Fitzgerald :Andy Gill :Austin Gill :Mark Ginther :David M. Graves :Jenn Grundstad :Daniel Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Reid Harper :Riley Harper :Thomas Robinson Harper :Will Harper :Freddie Hice :Kevin Jackson :Allen Jo :Amy Johnston :Shawn Kautz :Steve Kelso :Jess King :Henry Kingi Jr. :Dorian Kingi :Henry Kingi :Mandy Kowalski :Paul Lane :Matt Leonard :Jalil Jay Lynch :Brian Machleit :Rob Mars :Mike Massa :Cassandra McCormick :Brent McGee :Brandon Melendy :Heidi Moneymaker :Kimberly Shannon Murphy :Robert Nagle :Casey O'Neill :Chris Object :Allan Padelford :Jim Palmer :Chris Palermo :Eddie Perez :Denney Pierce :Spiro Razatos :James Roberts III :Shawn Robinson :Mic Rodgers :Erik Rondell :Mike Ryan :David Schultz :Philip Silvera :Monty L. Simons :Tim Sitarz :Justin Sundquist :Jake Swallow :Aaron Toney :Coleen Tracy :Sean Tracy :Tim Trella :Steve Upton :Aaron Walters :Todd Warren :Kofi Yiadom :William Young :James Young :Kevin Arnold (uncredited) :Jonathan Arthur (uncredited) :Jennifer Badger (uncredited) :Donny Bailey (uncredited) :Dean Barlage (uncredited) :Michael H. Barnett (uncredited) :Mustafa Beyter (uncredited) :Nicolas Bosc (uncredited) :Freddy Bouciegues (uncredited) :Solomon Brende (uncredited) :Bob Brown (uncredited) :Troy Brown (uncredited) :Nick Clapuci (uncredited) :George Crayton (uncredited) :Max Daniels (uncredited) :Steve De Castro (uncredited) :Mark Dobson (uncredited) :Brian Duffy (uncredited) :Shauna Duggins (uncredited) :Zack Duhame (uncredited) :Tom Elliott (uncredited) :Cheyenne Ellis (uncredited) :Mike Escamilla (uncredited) :Debbie Evans (uncredited) :Eddie J. Fernandez (uncredited) :Jimena Ferrante (uncredited) :Rod Fielder (uncredited) :Richard Fike (uncredited) :George T. Fleming (uncredited) :Louie Franco (uncredited) :Bryan Friday (uncredited) :Michael Gaines (uncredited) :Jason Gray (uncredited) :David Hutchison (uncredited) :Jess King (uncredited) :Henry Kingi Jr. (uncredited) :Alex Kingi (uncredited) :Mack Kuhr (uncredited) :Efka Kvaraciejus (uncredited) :Theo Kypri (uncredited) :Shawn Patrick Lane (uncredited) :Thomas J. Larsen (uncredited) :Malosi Leonard (uncredited) :Carlos Lopez Jr. (uncredited) :Samantha MacIvor (uncredited) :Anthony Molinari (uncredited) :Rene Mousseux (uncredited) :Michael Mulgrew (uncredited) :Chris Palermo (uncredited) :Rex Reddick (uncredited) :Simon Rhee (uncredited) :Larry Rippenkroeger (uncredited) :Brandon Saario (uncredited) :Anthony G. Schmidt (uncredited) :Jeff Seich (uncredited) :Emily Anila Shah (uncredited) :Vladimir Tevlovski (uncredited) :Cody Thornbury (uncredited) :Chester E. Tripp III (uncredited) :Mark Aaron Wagner (uncredited) :Jordan Warrack (uncredited) :Travis Wong (uncredited) :Scott Workman (uncredited) :Nico Woulard (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier